Thank You for Not Smoking
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: Following her ordeal in Hueco Mundo, Orihime has taken up smoking as a way to relieve stress. But as a doctor's son, Ichigo is not content to just sit by and let her indulge in her bad habit.


A/N: I know I should be working on Beauty Pageants, but this has been stuck in my head for days. But this should be short so it won't take up too much of my time. : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

I.

"I thought you were quitting."

The accusation hung heavy in the smoke filled air. Inoue Orihime took another drag of her cigarette and exhaled slowly, creating smoke rings. "I'm trying."

Instead of turning to face the roof's new occupant, Orihime continued to stare out at the abandoned schoolyard. School had gotten out three hours ago and the school grounds had pretty much been abandoned. Which is why she had thought it was finally safe to satisfy her nicotine craving, but Ichigo had found her.

Ichigo took a spot beside her at the railing where she would be forced to make eye contact with him. "Doesn't look like you're trying too hard."

The pretty healer sighed as she tapped her cigarette on the railing, ash swirling down to the ground. "Bad habits die hard."

Ichigo watched her take another drag of the cigarette. "Its so weird seeing you smoke. You just really don't seem like the smoking type."

Orihime looked at him questioningly. "There's a smoking type?"

"You know what I mean Inoue."

She did know what he meant. Everyone had been surprised when she took up smoking. It just seemed so out of character for her. But she needed the cigarettes. After Hueco Mundo, she had to have a way to relieve her stress. Smoking was calming, it gave her a sense of control. And although she had promised all her friends she would quit, she couldn't.

When she didn't reply, Ichigo took his intense gaze off of her and looked out at the school grounds. "You know, I went through a lot of trouble to save you. Kind of sucks that you're going to end up killing yourself by smoking." He had meant it as a joke, he was even smirking as he said it, but there was too much truth in his words.

She wanted to apologize for wasting his time, but instead Orihime took another drag of her cigarette. "I'm not hurting anyone." Ichigo gave her an admonishing look. "Besides myself." She added.

"Do you honestly think you're not hurting anyone else?"

Orihime didn't respond. Ichigo had been leaning against the railing, but he suddenly stood. "Give me a cigarette."

"What?"

"Give me a cigarette Inoue."

When she hadn't moved to comply a moment later, Ichigo reached out and grabbed the carton out of her school shirt pocket, careful not to brush her chest in the process. He snatched the lighter out of her hand and awkwardly tried to light the cigarette. After several unsuccessful attempts, he finally got the cigarette lit. He inhaled and started coughing hysterically.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay? What are you doing?" Inoue questioned as she frantically patted his back to clear his airway.

After several minutes, Ichigo managed to stop his coughing. "This is terrible! Why would anyone want to do this?"

Orihime twirled a strand of her hair nervously. "It's very addicting." She confessed.

Ichigo took another drag of the cigarette. "Kurosaki-kun stop! You're going to get addicted!"

He took another drag while looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I'll quit when you quit." He exhaled and started coughing again.

Orihime immediately dropped her cigarette and put it out with her foot, then grabbed his out of his mouth and stomped it out with her shoe.

"You still think you're not hurting anyone else? How does it feel to see someone you care about making bad choices?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay, okay. I get it Kurosaki-kun. I'm quitting." He raised an eyebrow. "For real this time. Scouts honor!"

He smiled. "Good. I better not catch you smoking again. I guess you won't be needing these anymore." Ichigo threw the cigarettes away. "It's getting dark. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that Kurosaki-kun. I'll be fine."

"Inoue, I'm walking you home. Come on."

After walking in silence for several moments, Orihime was startled when Ichigo finally spoke. "I'm glad you're quitting. I could never date a smoker."

Orihime stared in shock at Ichigo as she turned beet red. He simply smirked and kept walking.

The End

A/N: I actually wanted this to be a drabble, but it is about 600 words too long. Still, shortest thing I've ever written and I like it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
